Her family
by Fireminess
Summary: Her heart fluttered again. At this moment Lily Potter decided that her family was the best thing in the world./ James Lily Harry.


It midnight and I got inspired. I do not own Harry Potter.

Lily Potter sat on her couch, staring off into the space. It was one of those moments, when the truth hit her. When she realized how blessed she actually is. Yes, she had to admit that dark wizards chasing after them were a big downer on the whole situation, but still. She had her family. Lily's heart fluttered at the word. Family. She smiled.

Harry. Her little baby boy, spitting image of his father. Of course Lily saw children before, but something about Harry deeply fascinated her and she was sure it was not only because he was her son. She was assured that the boy was destined to do great things in the future, things that will change a lot of people lives.

"MAMA!" someone screamed and she snapped out of her daydream. Harry was now sitting on the ground, his round face covered with a frown, his little hand forcefully tapping onto her ankle.

"Hey, sorry baby." Lily smiled and picked up her son. His face suddenly changed into a very happy one and she laughed at the mood swings. "What is it?"

He didn't say anything, just stood up on her knees, not before wobbling a bit and threw his little arms around her neck. He repeated 'mama', but this time it was more like a happy sigh. Yes, Lily Potter did love her son very much.

"Come on, sweetie. Time for bed." she said after long silence and stood up with Harry still in her arms. Lily climbed the stairs and was about to open the door to Harry's nursery, when he whimpered and tightened his grip around her neck.

"Harry? You oka-" before she could finish, Harry entusiastically screamed into her ear: "DADA!" Lily could feel him clapping his hands behind her. She sighed, sad smile dancing upon her lips. James. Oh, how she missed him... Appearantelly Harry missed him too. It was just not possible that he's back from his latest mission. Lily knew that having a husband who worked as an Auror was going to be tough, but she truly never imagined missing someone like that. Not even Petunia, when she practically disowned her. Not Severus, when he killed their friendship by calling her a mudblood.

She didn't dare to turn around. James has been gone for a week and he wasn't planning to come back for another three days.

"Soon baby, he will come back. But not now." she said, trying not to let sadness seep into her voice.

"Why not now?" someone asked. She swiftly turned around and her heart missed a beat. There he was, standing right in front of her, her husband.

"James?" her voice cracked at the end and she coughed. He crossed the room in a few steps and embraced his wife. Harry let out another whimper, because he was facing the other way. James laughed silently and took his son from her arms. Harry sqealed and hugged his father the same way he had been hugging his mom just a few minutes ago.

"Dada, dada, mama, Harry!" he kept repeating, but since he couldn't pronounce the letter R it sounded more like Aly.

"Hey, champion!" James ruffled his dark hair and kissed his nose. "Have you been good?" Harry's only answer was eager nodding, which caused more laughing from his parents.

"Well, in that case, I brought you something. Wanna see it?"

"Wanna! Wanna!" the boy sqealed while practically bouncing in his father's arms. Lily eyed James sceptically. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, technically it's not from me, it's from Padfoot." he said, refering to his best mate, Sirius Black. "He said that he wanted to give Harry his birthday present early, because he thinks it sucks-" a glare and a cough from Lily "I mean, it is really _uninteresting_ when you get everything on one day and he thinks Harry deserves a present anyway, because he's his favorite godson."

"Isn't he his only godson?" Lily asked, confused.

"I think. Well, maybe besides some of those blood obsessed family members of his, but I'm not even couting them. I doubt he has more, so yeah, I think Harry's his only godson."

"Well... that's Sirius for you." she laughed. James set Harry down on the couch Lily had been sitting previously and pulled out a small broom from his bag.

"WANNA!" Harry screamed again, his eyes sparkling with exitement.

"Clearly a Quidditch fanatic... Wonder where he got that from?" Lily smirked.

"No idea." he put Harry on the floor and let the broom hover a few inches above it.

Suddenly James swooped his wife into a hug and spun her around. She screamed and laughed at the same time, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked, giggling when he placed her down. James didn't answer, but took her face in his hands and placed their foreheads together.

"Lily, I love you. I love you so much." he whispered and inhaled her faint strawberry smell. _Love_, Lily thought. Just before closing the space between them she whispered the same words to him, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

As many times as she has done it, she can never quite prepare for the feeling that runs through her body. It's not "sparks" or fireworks, but it's something incredible. Chills ran through her back. Funny, ticklish feeling was in her stomach, only Lily was too much of a realist to call it butterflies. Her knees got weak and she pressed James closer, feeling him smiling into the kiss...

A crash was heard and two lovers jumped apart. They looked at each other and then to the spot where Harry was supposed to be and then to the place from where the sound came from. Harry was sitting next to a pile of broken china, which was a vase just a few seconds ago. His face was blank and he was clutching his broom tightly.

"You okay, love?" Lily asked, while James checked for any cuts on Harry's body. Her husband found none and Lily sighed, thinking Harry's going to cry, but instead the young boy errupted into a fit of giggles. Harry laughed so hard, he started to hiccup. James couldn't help, but join him and on top of that, he took his son into his arms and started tickling him all over.

Instead of laughing she watched her two boys have fun and smiled._ Family_... Her heart fluttered again. At this moment Lily Potter decided that it was the best thing in the world.

I love Family moments. It brings me to tears when I think that it soon will be torn apart... Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you found any mistakes and review. 3


End file.
